


I Hate Seeing You Cry

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polygrumps, Sad dan, ShipGrumps, pre-relationship egobang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan's girlfriend breaks up with him over text. What a dick move.





	I Hate Seeing You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

It wasn’t even formal. Or in person, for that matter.

Just a simple text. A, “hey, we should start seeing other people.”

And it was in the middle of a grumps episode. Fantastic.

Dan had barely glanced as his phone, seeing the name and cheering up immediately, only to be decimated seconds later.

“What… the fuck,” Dan whispered softly, opening his messages to reexamine those same seven words for the tenth time. It still wasn’t processing.

“What’s going on dude? You find some rad porn or something?” Arin giggled, mashing the buttons on the controller in his clammy hands.

Dan closed his eyes tightly, his hand clenching around the phone, almost wishing that he had the willpower to break it, that maybe she would feel something on the other end.

“It’s… nothing. It’s nothing, I swear,” Dan managed to say between his gritted teeth. And in one fell swoop he stood, turned, and threw his phone against the floor.

Arin paused the game and followed suit, standing behind Dan, anger boiling up inside him. “Dude, what the _fuck_ was that about?”

Truthfully, he didn’t hear Arin. His thoughts were overwhelming him, trying to figure out why she would say that. Things had been going well, they’d just celebrated their one-year anniversary, they went on a short vacation together, and she left to visit her parents just a few days ago.

And she met up with an old friend.

He didn’t want to assume but…

“It’s… it’s Lexi, she wants to break up. I just… I don’t know why,” Dan choked out before breaking into a fit of sobs.

Man, it really had been a long time since he’d cried over a girl.

Dan fell to his knees, then hunched over, his forehead touching the floor as he wove his hands into his hair, pulling tightly as he wept helplessly.

Arin practically collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s midsection and pulling them both into a spooning position on the dirty, scratchy carpet.

“Please don’t be sad Dan, I hate seeing you cry. You know that there’s someone better for you out there, you’ve just gotta find them first,” Arin whispered against Dan’s ear, pressing a soft kiss on the top before cuddling up against his back.

“Y-you really think that?” Dan asked, tripping over his words and pretending like Arin’s affection didn’t turn his cheeks pink.

“Of course I do. Who wouldn’t love someone like you?”


End file.
